gleekyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time by Britney Spears появляется в ,втором эпизоде Второго сезона. Ее исполняет Рэйчел. Оригинальное музыкальное видео было воссоздано в мечте Рэйчел, которая включает подобные элементы оригинального танца, декораций и костюмов. В то время как Бритни пела эту песню для неизвестного мужчины в ее клипе, Рэйчел пела эту песню Финну. После Рейчел просыпается от ее галлюцинации, она решает одеваться так же, как во сне, придя в школу, в открытой одежде. Она получает много комплиментов и внимания от Титанов МакКинли , к большому ужасу Финна. Даже Сантана считает, что ее наряд выглядел довольно неплохо на ней. Текст Песни Рэйчел: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Факты *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. *''Britney Spears herself appears in this performance as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. *This is the first time Rachel has had two solos in one episode. The other song she sings is ''The Only Exception. *Heather Morris stated in an interview, that when she was informed she was getting a solo, she wanted to sing this song. Instead she got I'm a Slave 4 U. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take on Me ''and Thousand Miles.'' Галерея RachelBabyOneMoreTime.gif Rachel-berry-sports-bra-baby-one-more-time.gif S02e02-08-baby-one-more-time-04.jpg Tumblr inline mwmr4nTdfh1qkoa9q.jpg Tumblr lmi2d9fHLz1qk2lf5o1 500.gif Tumblr mazlquWECz1rfpcy0o1 500.gif Maxresdefault (2).jpg Hitmerachel.jpg Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg Glee - (Hit Me) Baby One More Time.jpg Giphy.gif BabyOneMoreTime Glee8.gif BabyOneMoreTime Glee6.gif BabyOneMoreTime Glee4.gif S01E22 - 03 - Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) - 04.jpg Видео thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335px